Dream Reality
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: One shot! Set in Ancient Egypt, pairing: AnzuYami Bakura, justs something that popped into my head, may become something bigger in time but for now it's staying as it is!


"This is you're room, see you tomorrow Teana," Yami, the young Pharaoh, announced as he pushed a heavy oak door open for the girl in front of him. She had fiery red eyes that showed how tired she was and short cropped brown hair than swayed as she moved.

"Thank-you Yami," she whispered back, bowing her head to him before retreating into her room.

Before she closed the door Yami said, "Goodnight my Princess," he smirked and headed off down the hall.

"Goodnight Yami," she whispered after him as she closed the door between her room and the hallway. She walked gracefully over to the large window with its billowing translucent curtains and balcony. Appearing outside she shivered, her white, no sleeve or strap dress unable to bar her from the increasing cold of the Egyptian nights. She gazed quietly at the stars and then down to the grounds of the Palace, which she was visiting.

Looking to the walls that kept her in and then to the sands of Egypt and the great Pyramids in which the Kings of Old had been laid to rest years ago. "My angel, I am to marry Yami but for some reason I just wish for you, I doubt that I will see you again once Yami turns eighteen and we marry, I will miss you," she whispered.

Little did the Princess know that below the balcony hanging from growing plants was a white haired boy no older than herself or Yami. "Then it is best that I visit you now while I still can," he told himself as he nimbly flipped himself onto the balcony, Teana having gone inside.

His brown eyes glinted in the light from the rising moon as he saw the outline of a female finger glide through the room and come to rest on the bed. "My Princess," he whispered, "if I could marry you I would do so, but I am not of a high enough rank, but I swear, the Pharaoh is not worthy of you."

He then slipped into the white painted room that had various pieces of old fashioned furniture within and a bed decked with pearl white sheets. Wrapped within, lay Teana, asleep and restless, tossing and turning she stilled finally but her breathing seemed faster than usual. The boy walked over, shoulder length, spiked white hair floating behind him, he was a Tomb Robber, he was Bakura, well known, but in a negative fashion.

He pulled the drapes of Teana's bed aside and sat down beside her, now peacefully, sleeping form. He brushed his hand over her soft cheek tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. He sighed looking at her with gentle eyes, eyes, which no one saw, but her and even then, it was illusive.

He bent down over her, his nose pressed very slightly against her won, he listened to her breathing and he felt it caress his face. "My dear sleeping Princess," he whispered touching his lips to hers and closing his eyes, he wished he could be with Teana during the day but he couldn't be caught.

Two red eyes fluttered open to gaze at the lids of two brown eyes belonging to the boy who had entered only minutes before. "Bakura," she murmured against his lips and he pulled away looking directly into her eyes.

"Teana," he whispered back and she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck which hadn't strayed far form her.

"If only dreams were reality," she said to him, he only came at night and made her think it was a dream, every time, no one could know of his affair with her. If someone found out then Teana would be sentenced to death and he would never see her again, surely this was better then her being dead.

"If only…" he responded grinning at her as he kissed her again, this time she responded pressing her own lips firmly against his own.

"Bakura, if this is a dream then why does it feel so real?" she asked as they pulled away, her arms stayed around his neck not wanting him to go.

"Because you want it to my Princess," he whispered back gazing at her as though she was about to disappear.

"Bakura, do you think that it's possible…" she started but trailed off, looking away form him and her grip on his neck loosening.

His hands reached up and gripped her arms, holding them in place, she turned her face towards him and he kissed her, pulling away he asked, "Possible to what?"

"To love a dream," she replied looking at him with pleading eyes and he blinked, surprised at her question but quickly recovered.

"Yes my Princess, for I love you," before she could answer her kissed her once again and her eyes slipped shut as did his, her grip on his neck tightened and his hands fell on either side of her head supporting himself.

He pulled away form her and she looked at him, "Does that mean that you're real?" she asked trying to sit up but Bakura wouldn't let her. He smirked as her hand caressed his cheek softly as if trying to prove he was real.

"Yes Princess," he replied taking the wrist of her soft hand in his and bringing it to his face, kissing the palm and back softly. "But we can only meet here, in your dreams, although I wish to be with you for I love you," he admitted looking directly at her eyes afraid that she was going to do something.

"And I love you," she replied sitting up as Bakura moved off her sitting cross legged beside her on the bed. One of the slim straps of her silk nightgown fell from her shoulder, when she tried to replace it Bakura smirked and stilled her hand.

He then turned his face to look directly into her eyes, "Please Princess, tell me that you do not love Yami also and that this marriage is merely for politics sake."

"Of course Bakura, I love no one but you and I would never love anyone over you," she replied taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly.

"I know," he replied leaning over and kissing her again, both their eyes slipped shut and the stars above seemed to shine just that little bit brighter. The two lovers pulled away and Bakura took a hold of the fallen strap and put it back on her shoulder. He kissed Teana's forehead before moving back to her mouth claiming it once again and forcing her back down onto the bed.

Kissing down her neck he sucked briefly at her jaw line and then bit the red flesh, she cried out but his hand muffled the slight scream. He licked and sucked at the blood trickling wound soothing it, and soothing her. He then moved to look at her face again to see her eyes half lidded and she herself smiling at him.

Going to her ear he whispered, "I'm afraid that you must sleep now, my darling Princess," she shuddered at his actions.

"I understand," was her whispered reply.

"Though there is one thing I must do and if you truly love me the you trust me and will let me do this," he told her looking at her eyes that never wavered from his and she nodded. He took out a knife and her eyes widened in fear, "Did I not just say you could trust me?" he asked as he moved the tip behind her ear pushing it forwards gently. Using the knife he sliced a thin line down her head on the skin behind her ear, eh licked the bleeding wound lightly until the blood stopped and then turned to look at her one last time.

"Will I see you again?" she asked looking at him with longing.

"I do not know, but this scar will show me that it is you and no matter what happens I'll find you wherever you are," they kissed one more time and Bakura got up from the bed.

"Goodbye my Tomb Robber, Bakura," she whispered to him as he headed to the balcony.

He turned to the outline of her form, "Goodnight my Princess," he whispered back as he leapt form the balcony, as he landed in the grounds he looked t her window, then to Yami's. He nodded to Yami's balcony and muttered, "Pharaoh, protect her until you must go," he then looked down at his millennium Ring which he had stolen from a Priest after winning a Shadow Duel.

"I know what I must do," with that he resolutely took hold of the Millennium Ring and began to chant the spell that would seal his soul into the Millennium Ring. Through the light created he looked to Teana's window, "Perhaps we'll meet again…" With that last remark his soulless form fell to the sandy terrain and didn't move.

**Well that's that, rather odd I know, it just came up in my head.**

**(1) Teana is not an OC she is merely Anzu/Tea 's past self!  
(2) Yami loved Teana, Teana didn't love Yami, she loved Bakura and likewise!**

**Now that that has been said please review!!! ^_^**

**|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
**V**  
**


End file.
